Hedgewars 3D
Hedgewars 3D is an upcoming 3D free and open-source turn-based strategy artillery game. Similar to Worms 3D series, players control a team of hedgehogs across a deformable landscape, battling other computer- or player-controlled teams. The game was started in the 3D and also featured several new weapons. Additionally, some of the weapons operations are substantially different from previous. Hedgewars versions. Hedgewars 3D is available on different platforms including Linux, Windows, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita and the Nintendo 3DS. It was also be ported for Android and iOS. The game was initial release in July 15, 2017. Hedgewars 3D is free and open-source software was started in the 3D mode version, released under GPLv2 license. Gameplay The gameplay itself is mostly unchanged from its predecessors, with the exception of the three-dimensional view, which allows the player more freedom, and more possibilities, to complete the task at hand. Modes such as Campaign and Quick Match return from previous versions. The game also features a multiplayer feature, as well as the ability to edit and create teams. The objective of most of the matches is to eliminate the opposing forces' hedgehogs, whereas the Campaign mode gives the player sets of specific goals which he needs to complete. The Campaign consists of 35 small missions in which the player has to utilise their hedgehogs to complete a certain task, like destroy enemy worms, collect a certain crate, or even unique missions, such as having to detonate 16 hidden landmines in a certain time. All of the missions give awards depending on how well the player does. Gold medals usually unlock bonuses as for example maps, challenge missions, information about weapons, or voice banks. In the Challenge missions, the player has to use a weapon/utility to collect targets that add to their timebank, which increases steadily. Getting a gold medal here unlocks maps or locked weapons. The player controls a group of hedgehogs. On his turn, a player can select one of his hedgehogs. The player can then use weapons and tools to kill opposing hedgehogs. Killing all enemies leads to victory. The game occurs in a destructible landscape, which is altered by the use of many weapons over the course of the match. Although the hedgehogs can move, their motion is restricted by the shape of the landscape. However, hedgehogs can use tools such as ropes and parachutes to move into otherwise inaccessible areas. Turns are usually limited in duration by a time limit or the use of a weapon. A hedgehog dies when it jumps into water or when its health is reduced to zero. Controls |Adjust hedgehog |- | |Attack |- | |Weapons panel |- | |Select Hedgehog |- | |Jump |- | + repeat pushing |Large jump |- | |Movement |- | |Rotate camera |- |Select |Zoom |- | |Blimp view |- | |1st person view |- | |Next Weapon Second |- | |Back Weapon Second |} Weapons The weapons freatures with the old and new version of Hedgewars, but haves the new different weapons, and also it was inclueding the family weapons as rockets, trowings, fires, melees, insertables, air strikes, oters, etc. Untitles TBA Landscapes TBA Game Modes TBA Customization There are the customize the hedgehogs and teams, but she looks the direfents customization and it is including hats, graves, team weapons, forts, flags, etc. And also including all the customization from the previous game, Hedgewars. Soundtrack Release TBA Pre-release incentives TBA Downdoadable content TBA See also *Worms 3D *Worms 4: Mayhem *Worms: Ultimate Mayhem *Hedgewars *Scorched 3D *Hogs of War References #http://blenderartists.org/forum/showthread.php?226134-HEDGEWARS-3D-a-clone-of-Worms-3D #http://3dvision-blog.com/tag/hedgewars-3d/ Trivia *The game looks likes the realistic graphics version and also include the HD version. *In PS Vita, 3DS, Wii U, iOS and the Android version touching the screen to move the camera and looking the weapon. Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Artillery Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Linux Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PC Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Open-Source games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games Category:2017 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Turn-based Strategy Games